Night of the wolves
by kitsunegyrl
Summary: AU In the leaf village some secrets are NEVER revealed such as lyconthropes are the real ninjas.
1. A lost kit

Disclaimer:

Warning: Yaoi and coarse language

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to hato-chan my Beta reader and hentai muse

Night of the Wolves

Chapter 1

Genma POV

The moon is high in the sky and the time is finally right as we run to the Forest of Death. Each of us in the pack can feel the change come upon us as we enter the darkened woods. Transforming into our natural state, we howl out our freedom , our human halves falling from us.

I decide to take some time away from the pack, to be by myself for some much needed quiet. As I get closer to my den, I can smell the scent of another. My fur bristles at the invasion of my territory. Moving quickly, I find the interloper...but it is only a fox kit sleeping just inside the den's entry. It looks to be no more than a few months old.

Looking around and sniffing the lightly scented air, I do not sense or smell the parents anywhere. To my knowledge, there haven't been any foxes here in years. My movements awaken the small bundle of golden fur. The kit sees me and tries to intimidate me by hissing and bushing his tail out. He looks more like an angry cat than a fierce fox. I snicker at his attempt at being ferocious, raising my paw and gently bopping him on the head. He lets out a small yelp and cowers away from me.

My fears are confirmed when no parent appears to answer the kit's cry for help... he is an orphan. I pick him up by the scruff of his neck and run as fast as I can out of the forest and back to my apartment. All the while, he is whimpering and yelping as I take him over the roof tops.

Once I get us inside, I transform back to my human form and get quite the surprise when I see that he has also became a human...infant. I am shocked to discover that he is one of my kind. I wonder who his parents are and what happened to them, that he would be in the forest alone.

"Dear Kami. " I say as I look at him. He is filthy and severely malnourished. I pick him up and take him to the living room, grabbing the phone to call my soon-to-be mate. "Rai, if you're back please pick up... It's an emergency. " I tell his answering machine.

" What is it?! What's wrong ?! " Rai sounds out of breath as he almost-yells into the receiver. He obviously ran to turn off the machine and pick up the phone.

"Just come over please... and you can see for yourself. " I tell him as I try to juggle the phone and the baby.

" On my way. " He says as he hangs up, the dial tone loud in my ear.

I take the baby to the bathroom, rinsing him off before I begin bathing him. I have the feeling that he hasn't been properly cared for in a long time, judging by his appearance. As I pour warm water over his little head I see that his hair is not brown, but blond; And he has whisker marks on his cheeks. I begin using my bath soap and laugh softly at the sight of him trying to catch a few of the bubbles. The grime sloughs off of him and I can feel my anger escalating as I look at the infant and see that I am able to see and count his ribs and each vertebrae in his spine.

Who was supposed to be his care giver and, more importantly, how is he still alive? Any other infant would have been dead long before now. I shake my head and do my best to control the rage. I will take in this kit and raise him as my own. This way, I will KNOW that he is cared for and loved.

I hear Rai at the front door, his quick footsteps heading towards the bathroom. His curses reflect my own anger as he sees the child's condition. " Who does this child belong to?" Rai whispers with suppressed rage.

" I don't know, but he is one of our kind. Funny thing about it though, he's a fox. " I finish rinsing the last streaks of sudsy white from the tiny body and wrap him in the softest towel that I have . "Rai... I want this to be our child. " I speak softly, holding the baby close.

Rai leans over and gently nudges the baby with his nose, earning him a giggle and a squeal from the infant.

" Alright. We need a name for him, though, and papers, as well. But, first, I'll be back with food and stuff for our new kit. " 

I nod and give Rai a kiss. I love him so much and now I have been able to give him a family. Rai is a wonderful man and spoils me rotten. I start cuddling with the baby, holding him close and talking to him. And listening as he babbles back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rai returns shortly with Ibiki, the alpha of our pack, and has already told him the whole story.

Ibiki and the baby make eye contact and the baby gurgles at him.

Ibiki takes him from me and holds him, nuzzling the whiskered cheek until he is rewarded with the baby's laughter. "I will get his paper work ready. You can pick it up tomorrow afternoon." Ibiki makes his decision and hands the baby over to Rai.

"Thank you. " I say as I take the bags from Rai and begin getting my kit's bottle ready.

I decide to mix cereal with the formula so he gets extra nutrition and will stay full longer. And sleep better as an added benefit. The baby can smell the formula and cereal and begins howling for the bottle.

"Demanding, isn't he ?" Rai comments. He fumbles a bit with the diaper, but eventually gets the baby into it and a pair of pajamas.

Guess it's a good thing I did so many baby-sitting missions back in my gennin days...Now it all can pay off.

By the time the baby is dressed, the bottle is ready. I take him from Rai and give our little one his first bottle. The baby eagerly sucks the nipple into his mouth and settles happily into his feeding.

"Shiranui Namiashi Ryo... That will be his name. " Ibiki states as he turns to leave after inspecting my apartment making sure that it is indeed a suitable evironment for the baby.No matter how much he may like me rules are rules.

Both Rai and I are shocked, but nod in response. The baby having both of our names will ensure that if anything happens to one of us, the other will be able to take him in. No questions asked. Rai sees Ibiki out and locks the door while I hold Ryo closer to me. The older man joins us on the couch and we begin snuggling with our newest family member, watching him as he takes his bottle.

After he finishes the cereal/formula mix, I gently put him over my shoulder and burp him. He lets out a loud belch that gets a chuckle from Rai, who takes him from me and begins to feed him plum baby food. The stuff smells really good, so I decide to stick my finger into the food and see if it tastes as good as it smells.

"Genma, keep your fingers out of Ryo's food. " Rai glares at my invading finger, smacking the little spoon across my knuckle.

"Mmmm not bad...I wonder if all the baby food tastes good." I answer while licking the rest of the mashed plum off my finger.

" I have no idea and no intentions of finding out. Unlike you, I am not that curious. " Rai mutters as he moves the jar away from me. He spoons another tiny mouthful into the baby's parted lips.

"Awww ... you know all curiosity killed was a few hours. " I laugh back.

" So you keep telling me." Rai replies as he suddenly pulls me closer for a kiss. " I love you so much. Genma, let's get joined tomorrow ... please." Rai pleads in my ear, soft breath tickling my skin.

" Fine by me. I have tomorrow off, so YOU invite the pack and I will make the food and get Ryo's stuff while I'm out. " I kiss him soundly and begin a mental list of errands that will have to be accomplished tomorrow. And all with a baby in tow. "Well, seeing as how tomorrow is going to be such a big day we better head on to bed. Hmmm...I think I will use that big wicker basket as a crib for tonight. What do you think?" I ask the brunette's opinion as I stand up and start walking to my closet.

" Sounds fine. " Rai replies. He follows me to the bedroom, gently rocking the infant in his arms.

I pull the basket out of the closet and line it with a couple of towels and place a blanket in the bottom. I take Ryo from Rai and lay him down among the soft bedding. I then grab the stuffed fox that Rai had bought earlier that evening and place it inside the basket with him, covering him with a sheet.

Rai and I dress for bed, the other man pulling on a pair of loose sweats that I keep just for his frequent overnight stays. A passing glance at the basket shows big blue eyes peering over the edge of the blanket and I move closer and look down at the infant. I see that he is looking up at me, then he gives me a huge yawn and falls asleep immediately. I gently caress his face and place a small kiss on his forehead. Laying back in my bed, I watch as Rai mimics my actions.

Afterwards, Rai lays down next to me and we snuggle against each other, drifting off into a deep sleep.

------------------------------------------------------

I wake up three hours later to hear Ryo howling in hunger and wanting his diaper changed. Raidou somehow sleeps through all the noise. I get up, rubbing bleary eyes, and change his diaper, then fix him another cereal and milk bottle. Ryo quickly finishes it and I give him the rest of the jar of plums before laying him back down. I figure I can get in at least another couple hours of sleep.

--------------------------------------------

After a nice nap I get up and see that Raidou has already left for work. A note on the fridge let's me know that he had not forgotten about alerting the pack to our joining and inviting them to meet our newest family member.

I decide to take a fast shower while Ryo is still asleep. I get my clean clothes and set them out on the tidied futon. When I enter the bathroom I notice that my laundry hamper is almost full; another task to be added to today's list of things to do. The list just keeps getting longer.

I shake my head and turn on the taps to the right setting. While I wait for my water to heat, I brush my teeth and drag a comb through my hair. I step into the shower and allow the water to get the morning kinks out, then I begin washing myself in earnest. The soap is rinsed away and the taps turned off. I grab my towel and dry off as I walk back into my bedroom to dress for the day.

As I get my pants pulled up, I can hear Ryo moving around and whimpering. I walk over to him and pick him up, nuzzling the smooth skin of his cheek. He gives me a small smile as I dress him in the blue jumper Rai bought him last night. "Ryo, are you hungry again ? I know I'm starved, so let's get something to eat before we go out, ok ?" I ask him as we stroll into the kitchen. I begin to measure and mix the right ingredients for his breakfast.

Settled on the living room couch, Ryo takes down another bottle and another half jar of baby food as I watch his cheeks work in and out, gumming his food. I really can't wait for the adoption papers to come in. I know that soon I'll need to take him to the doctor for a check up and all of his shots. I also know that there will be hell to pay for him being so malnourished. And I really don't want to take the hell for something that isn't my fault. Shaking my head at the dreaded doctor's visit, I almost forget my own food. I carry Ryo with me to the kitchen and rinse out his bottle. Reaching inside the cupboard, I grab myself a granola bar and an apple from the counter.

Going back to the living room, I set Ryo back on the couch. I sit down close to him and begin eating my breakfast as he stares at me in fascination. "What ? Wanna bite ?" I ask and break off a small bit and place it in his mouth.

I laugh as he begins smacking his gums in a mock chewing motion and drooling down the front of his jumper. "You are so cute !" I continue to play with him as I finish my breakfast.

We leave the apartment and I decide the first thing that I need is a diaper bag and a baby pouch. As I walk along the road I can't help but notice how many shops are dedicated to infants and their many necessities.

I stop in one and look at the merchandise. I'm surprised to see what people buy for their infants. Wipe warmers, creamy baby oil, liquid baby powder... How is it a liquid and a powder? "Man, this is wild...all this stuff for babies. " I mutter and shake my head. Surely, kids don't need these frills.

I decide to look inside another shop, and another, and another. Every store had pretty much the same stuff. I finally bought all the furniture, toys, clothes, baby pouch and diaper bag at one shop. I pay a little extra and they agree to deliver and assemble the items.; definitely worth the extra money. Since I have to do the grocery shopping today anyway, I figure I can purchase more formula, baby food, diapers, wipes and baby vitamins from the grocery store. Maybe something nice for dinner for me and Raidou.

I'm only half finished with the shopping when Ryo starts demanding to be changed, fed and laid down for a nap...NOW. "Ryo... here baby." I say as I hand him an arrowroot teething cookie. He lets out a low growl and starts chomping on it . I am hoping it will satisfy him until we're able to get home.

Ryo is complacent, if not entirely content, during the flight back home. Once we get into my apartment, I change and feed Ryo, and lay him down in the wicker basket for his much needed nap.

I am now free to get the guest room cleaned and ready to become a nursery. In between cleaning the room, I have dinner cooking, the laundry washing and am cleaning the rest of the house as I go.

Yep, I am damn good at multi -tasking.

After two hours I have accomplished everything on my list, as well as getting another fast shower. As I'm dressing for dinner, I can hear Ryo whimpering in his basket. I walk over and find him awake and looking scared. Lifting him up, I cradle the boy close to my chest, snuggling with him until his distress passes and a smile brightens his face.

Then I laugh as I hear his stomach growling. I maneuver him into the crook of my arm, balancing his chin on my shoulder, and walk to the kitchen to fill a bottle. I add the vitamins to the formula and get the other half jar of baby food.

The couch is a welcome relief from the day's errand running. I settle into the cushions and give Ryo his bottle. I hold him close to me as he drinks, rubbing my scent on his head and gently kissing his forehead every so often.

With his bottle finished, I burp him and open the half a jar of baby food. This time it's macaroni and cheese. After tasting the macaroni and cheese puree in the little glass jar, I have found out that all baby foods do NOT taste good. Lunch taken care of, I carry him to the bathroom and clean off the food that didn't quite make it into his mouth. I dress him in a pale blue shirt and dark blue pants that I purchased earlier.

I look at him with a critical eye and he looks back at me. I smile at him and he smiles back at me.

I hear someone knockng at the door. I pick up Ryo and take him with me to answer it. The delivery people have arrived. I show them the room and they begin bringing in the bedroom suite and then the assembly begins. While that is going on, I set Ryo on the floor next to me as I begin putting together the swing that has also arrived. It is working within 15 minutes and Ryo is swinging and laughing. I smile softly and begin checking to make sure that dinner hasn't overcooked and will be ready for when the pack arrives. A short while later the delivery crew has the nursery set up and they leave wishing me the best of luck with my little one. I sit down on the couch and watch Ryo as he swings and laughs.

When Rai comes home he scoops Ryo up and into his arms, hugging the squirming body and kissing him on his head. During the entire procedure, Rai is rubbing his scent on him, as I had done.

I walk to the nursery and begin putting away the diapers, wipes, and all of Ryo's clothes. I can hear Raidou calling out for me as I begin putting the fox printed sheets on the bed, along with the bumper pad.

"Genma, is everything ready for tonight ?" Rai calls out from the living room.

"Yeah, dinner is ready, the nursery is set up and I bought more baby food and formula, too. He's already had four bottles and two jars of baby food already. Oh yeah, and that baby mac and cheese is nasty as hell, too. " I call back with a laugh. His heavy footsteps plod towards the open nursery door.

" The nursery is already put together? Heh, told you not to eat his food. " The older man snickers as he walks into the room, surveying my work

"Yeah, I just had the store deliver everything and then paid a little extra to have them assemble the stuff. And now, at least, I know what our son is eating." I stick my tongue out at him in my defense, finishing with the ties on the bumper pads. I had gotten everything in a golden yellow color to match Ryo's fur and blue to match with his eyes.

"Nice, I like the color and style of the furniture. I also know what he's eating...baby food. " Rai smartly responds as he walks around the room, carrying Ryo.

"Thanks, not. I'll get the high chair assembled in a moment, and his walker... Unless, of course, you want to assemble those. In which case, I will be more than happy to let you." I pray that he will take the hint.

" Hmmm... I suppose I COULD assemble those...if you wanted me to." Rai replies with a smirk on his face.

" Rai , you already know that I do." I say as I attempt the puppy-dog eyes.

"Alright. Take Ryo while I get those ready." Rai answers, handing Ryo to me.

"I love you. " I tell him as I take Ryo into my arms.

"I love you, too. " Rai whispers in my ear as he kisses my neck, sending little shivers through me, causing a familiar ache in my groin. That man's touches always get a reaction.

I carry Ryo into the living room, plopping down onto the couch, and try to dismiss my naughty thoughts as I watch Rai sitting amid the loose parts and tools on the floor. He assembles the high chair and walker in record time. Once he finishes tightening the last screw, a look of joyful achievement on his tan face, I lean forward and give him a deep kiss. I whisper seductively in his ear. " I'll get your shower ready."

He gives me a low growl in response.

I also want to mate...dear Kami-sama how I want to mate...but the baby is wide awake and ...heh, it'll have to wait until tonight.

A/N Naruto is Ryo don't worry he will get his name back it will just take a couple of chapters.

Any way review please !!!


	2. Find my son !

1

Night of the wolves

Chapter 2

**Warning: course language **

**Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

Kazekage tower six months earlier

Kazekage POV

"How and more importantly WHERE the hell did he take my son?" I roar in fury glaring at the nin trembling before me as I ball my hands in to tight fists.

I am in complete and utter shock that all of this has happened in under 10 hours under my very nose. And worst of all the man who did all of this had been my prized pupil and most trusted friend.

" Lord Kazekage, Shimeji-san placed a genjutsu on the nursery and killed the guards. I have four teams tracking him now." The nin hastily replies.

"First Ami dies giving birth to Naruto then he is kidnaped by his PERSONAL guard. I have also heard that Stone is planning to attack within the next TWO MONTHS!. Baki,.. I want my son found and kept somewhere safe when this war DOES happen.._** do you understand me?"**_ I snarl almost giving in to the change just to rip someones' throat out.

While it is true I do have three other children I love ALL of my children. Naruto was the last one Ami gave me before she died no way in hell will I let Shimeji or anyone else get away with taking him from me or harming him.

"Yes sir!" Baki says as he transports out of the room.

Running a hand that is still shaking with rage through my long golden hair I turn to look out the window at the moon that is almost crimson .

"Blood on the moon a omen of trouble not far behind. Every night for the last four nights the moon has been red. Inari please protect Naruto until I am able to find him and bring him home." Closing my eyes I release a ragged sigh.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three weeks later

"Kazekage-sama Shimeji's trail led to Konohagakure in the fire country. Unfortunately his trail was lost." Baki reports.

"I see...I want a team assembled to infiltrate Konoha and search for the both of them..." Before I can finish my order I hear several explosions from outside...The war has begun. Standing up and coming around my desk I walk to the wall to get my katana "If you do find Naruto ALL of you are to STAY in Konoha do NOT bring him back here and you are to make sure that you and your team raise him well until he can come home... Understood?" I say as I get ready to join my men in the battle to protect Sunagakure.

"Yes sir" Baki responds as he quickly leaves the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Five days later

Before my team and I infiltrate Konohagakure we immediately disguise ourselves by dying our hair and completely changing our appearances.

As Konoha is home to both the Hyuuga clan and the Uchiha clan. Very little gets past their eyes. They can see any form of jutsu that is being used and a henge would be detected immediately.

The four of us find a furnished apartment while Shanna and Tsubaki go grocery shopping. Lizu and I begin our search for Naruto and Shimeji.

We discover Shimeji's body in the forest three hours later after trailing the scent of decay and death . His body had been brutally ripped apart with chunks of flesh torn out. Looking around I noticed that a couple of his limbs are missing.. No doubt he had encountered a much stronger foe than himself and pissed it off resulting in his death.

Lizu is still sniffing the area attempting to see if there are any traces of Naruto to be found.

_Merciful Inari please let the child be alive and well. _

With Shimeji being dead we have no way to know the fate of Naruto. We begin tearing apart the woods searching for any sign of him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shanna POV

"Ryo tell me which sounds better to you a vegetable salad or a fruit salad?" I hear a man asking his friend.

I turn me head slightly and get the shock of my life ..Kazekage-samas child is being carried around in a baby pouch by a leaf nin. Who is constantly talking to him about the fruits and vegetables all the while rubbing his scent on him.

I elbow Tsubaki and tilt my head in the direction of Naruto and the leaf nin. Tsubai's eyes widen in shock as she quickly pays for her fruit.

We immediately begin following them from a discreet distance.

Naruto seems to find this man to be quite likeable and is not shy about voicing his opinion of the produce or anything else for that matter.

I stifle a snicker as the man buys an ice cream and shares it with Naruto. The faces that Naruto makes while experiencing ice cream for the first time are to funny and cute.

For a moment I am not sure who is the messiest eater the man or Naruto.

We follow them for four hours as they run errands all over the village. Stopping from time to time to chat with fellow comrades.

When I hear the mans name being called I can feel my eyes grow huge from shock...Shiranui Genma. The man is a lycon wolf and among the strongest of his pack and he is also a well known and feared assassin as well .. his mate Namiashi Raido is THE personal guard to the Hokage.

If these two have taken him there is not a chance in the seven circles of hell of getting Naruto from them.

Once they reach they get home Genma changes the childs diaper and puts him in a walker and makes a phone call. A short while later Morino Ibiki shows up and knocks on the door. I have heard the intel on Ibiki he the Alpha male as well as interrogator and head of the Black Ops ANBU. The man is NOT to be fooled with or taken lightly.

Once inside the door he picks up Naruto and also rubs his scent on the child holding him close.

Once I see this I KNOW that Naruto has been adopted in to the strongest wolf pack in fire country. And they will kill before they allow anyone to take him from them.

"Tsubaki, get Baki and Lizu back here immediately !!" I hiss watching the wolves scenting the Kazekages child.

_We are sooo screwed... no way in hell are they going to surrender him to us._

After 20 minutes the others arrive and watch in morbid fascination as Raidou comes in and swoops the infant up and scents him quietly talking to him and listening as the child babbles back. All of the men treat the child as their own kind...a wolf.

"Lord Kazekage is going to gut us and hang us in the village square as a warning to all others not to let his children be stolen or harmed... And none of this is our damn fault to begin with...If that damn Shimeji were still alive I would kill him myself for this !!!" Lizu snarls as we watch the two leaf nin snuggling with Naruto calling him 'Ryo'. While Ibiki telling them about the war back in Suna.

It seems that they have adopted him and there is no way we can get any where near Naruto without raising their suspicion.

"No ...Kazekage-sama wants him to be raised well and kept from harm ... those two are doing just that. We will just help keep an eye on him. Naruto will stay with these two until Lord Kazekage says other wise...understood?" Baki orders us.

"Yes sir" We all respond.

"We will split this up in to two twelve hour shifts Lizu and Shanna you have first shift. Tsubaki you are with me for the second shift. Move out." He orders as he turns to leave.

I look at Lizu and shake my head as she gives a sad laugh.

This is going to be the most fucked up mission we have ever been on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N sorry this chapter is so short but I promise there will be more later either today or tomorrow.

Oh yeah and Shanna and Lizu are OC's belonging to my bosses. LOL

Don't worry no romances here or super ninja I trained myself and therefore I am so much better than you will be happening with the OC's.

Those kind of OC's really and truly tick me off.


	3. Joined

1

Night of the wolves 3

Warning Yaoi and course language

**Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimo**

After getting Rai's shower ready and clothes set out. I take Ryo from him giving him another kiss. As he kisses me back I feel Ryo trying to give me a kiss on my cheek.

I really can't help but give a small laugh at Ryo's attempt at affection. Rai pulls away from me slightly and gives Ryo a small kiss on his cheek. In return Raidou also get a small baby kiss.

We pull apart each of us smiling softly at our little one Raidou then makes his way to the bathroom and I place Ryo in his walker.

I laugh at the look of wonder on his face as he realizes that while he is this he CAN walk around the apartment and explore his surroundings on his own. Immediately he takes off for the kitchen following the scent of dinner that I have been cooking.

I follow him in to the kitchen as he begins looking around and inhaling the new scents. He reaches up for the counter and is put out at the fact that his height hasn't changed and he can't reach for what he wants.

I lean against the door way and take out a senbon and put it in my mouth and begin watching all the expressions play across his face.

He looks over at me and see's that I have something in my mouth and in a flash he is in front of me raising his arms to be picked up. I take my senbon out of my mouth and put it away and pick him up. He immediately starts going for my pocket and I stop him.

"No Ryo, those aren't for you." I tell him as I give him a hug.

"What aren't for him?" Rai asks as he joins us.

"My senbon" I tell him as I hand Ryo over to him so I can get myself a drink.

"Mmm..." Rai murmurs as he takes him and places him in his walker again .

We hear a knock at the door and Raidou answers it while I look through the fridge for the tea I had made yesterday.

"Sakumo I am glad you and your son could make it..please come in" I hear as I locate the pitcher and pull it out.

" I am honored that you invited us." Sakumo replies as he brings in his son Kakashi. I am guessing that these two are right around the same age. Six months or so. Kakashi is almost a copy of his father silver hair, pale complexion and dark eyes. His personality is also a lot like his as well... reserved.

I poke my head around the corner as I smell fear and panic suddenly fill the air. I see Ryo heading towards the kitchen with fear in his eyes. I place the pitcher down and immediately catch him as he flies in the room with me.

I pick him and snuggle him closely to me. Raidou is at my side also smelling our kits fear of Sakumo.

Sakumo shocks the hell out of me by giving in to the change and laying down in a pool of fabric that had been his outfit a mere moment ago staring up at Ryo.

I know what he is doing allowing Ryo get over his fear of him. I kneel down next to Sakumo and begin rubbing the back of his ears. I gently take Ryo and have him rub Sakumos' head.

At first he protests until Kakashi also following his dads' lead also changes, hopping out of his clothes and diaper and pounces on his father making him grunt a bit from the impact.

Next thing I know Ryo has also changed and squirms out of his clothes and diaper begins to shyly sniff Sakumo.

As I sit back a bit and watch as Rai quickly picks up the clothes, folds them places them on the coffee table and disposes of the diapers that have been abandoned.

Rai and I both look over and watch as the White Fang of Konoha has become a chew toy for a pup and a kit.

I shake my head in wonder as this same kit that was terrified mere moments ago is now jumping all over Sakumo and nipping at him playing with Kakshi.

I look over at Rai who is also watching intently wondering the same thing I am...Why was he so afraid of Sakumo and yet wasn't afraid of Ibiki?

Once again there is a knock on the door.

I walk over to the door being mindful of small paws and tails as I answer the door. It is the rest of the pack and The Hokage they all look over my shoulder as they hear small growls and yips.

I open the door standing back and allow them to enter.

The sight they all walk in to is Sakumo being pounced on by Ryo and Kakashi.

Hayate snickers as Kakashi pounces Ryo making him roll down Sakumos face.

I give the man credit for taking all this in stride as it may be used later for blackmail purposes.

The Hokage takes a seat on the couch calls for Ryo to come to him.

I watch as Ryo abondons Sakumo and Kakashi as he runs for the Hokage and jumps in to his lap.

Ryo then cuddles up to the Sandaime and gently begins to lick the man's hand earning him a small laugh.

"Genma, your son seems to have your stamina and Raidous' gentlness." Sandaime says as he leans back in to the couch gently stroking Ryo's back.

"Thank you Lord Hokage" we answer at the same time.

Sakumo returns to his human form nods at everyone as he walks over to the coffee table and gets his clothes. He walks back to the bathroom and emerges a few moments later dressed.

Sakumo then scoops up Kakashi and nuzzles him. He looks over at Ryo and walks up to him and gently rubs his ears earning himself a loud purr.

That gets a small chuckle from all of us.

I decide to let Raidou handle all the small talk and pleasantries while I get dinner served up.

As I walk in to the kitchen I can feel eyes on my back staring very intently at me. I look around and see Kakashi and Ryo are the two eyeballing me.

I shake my head and go to the counter and begin to transfer the food from the pans to the dishes so that they can be set on the table; Suddenly I feel two sets of paws one on one side and the other on my other leg.

I look down and see Kakashi and Ryo staring up at me and I feel my lips twitching to keep from laughing.

"Raidou... come in here and get the kids..please." I call out doing my best NOT to laugh.

Instead of Rai, Hayate walks in and scoops up the two little ones' laughing and nuzzling them while he carries them back in to the living room.

I shake my head snickering and finish transferring the food and begin taking it to the table.

I peek in to the living room and see Kurenai and Yugao playing with the children and laughing at their attempts at being fierce.

Ibiki is talking with Sakumo, Sandaime and Raidou. While Hayate is watching the kids.

"Dinner is ready" I tell them as I walk over and scoop up Ryo and whisper to him that I love him. I carry him to the table with me and begin putting some food on a saucer for him.

I feel him take his human form again and I get back up and take him to his room and dress him again. I feel another presence in the room with me.

I look up and see Sakumo carrying his son and diaper bag.

Sakumos' wife had died during childbirth leaving him to deal with the pain of her death and the demands of an infant.

We all helped out as best we could offering our support.

His son is his life and the only thing tangible that his wife had left behind for him.

"It would seem as though our children get a long well together... wouldn't you agree?" Sakumo asks as he lays Kakashi down next to Ryo on the changing table.

"Yeah...I am glad that he has a new friend. Though I had no idea Kakshi was so hyper." I say as I begin putting Ryo in his jumper again.

"Neither did I he is usually very sedate." He replies as he gets the diaper on Kakashi again.

"Wanna start having play dates for them?" I ask as I get the last snap fastened.

"Sounds good I enjoy watching him be happy." Sakumo murmurs as he fastens the diaper in place and begins putting on Kakashis' jumper.

I scoop Ryo up and begin to walk out of the room when I feel him begin to squirm around looking around for something.

"Ryo what are you doing??" I ask as I see he is trying to find Kakashi. "He will be out in a minute now come on it's dinner time you silly boy." I tell him as I kiss his head.

I sit Ryo down in his high chair between Rai and I and sit down. I look over and see Raidou placing a small bit of rice in Ryo's mouth and laugh when he lets out a growl and begins gumming his food.

Sakumo takes his seat holding Kakashi in his lap and also begins feeding him from his plate.

We all enjoy our dinner with light conversation and a few laughs.

Afterwards I begin cleaning off the table and rinse off the dishes and setting them to the side to washed later.

Meanwhile Rai gets Ryo and himself cleaned up so we can have our ceremony.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As our friends surround us I can feel Genma holding my hand as we promise to always love each other and take care of each.

I can feel HUGE butterflies in my stomach. I really have no idea why I am so damn nervous; After all we have been planning for this day for a couple of years now.

As we take turns giving each other three sips from the saki cup I look deep into Raidous eyes and see that I am the only one that he is in love with. As he is my one and only love.

This feeling overwhelms me when I give his kiss. I make sure that he knows from that kiss alone that I will always be his and his alone.

He is the best thing that has EVER happened to me and I know that there is no one else in this world that could ever come close to loving me the way he does.

Other people would like to think they could but I know better. He has always been there for me no matter what I have done or said.

Once I have his ring on my finger I feel him gently pull me to me whispering in my ear that he loves me .

Complete and absolute joy fills my being knowing that I finally belong to Raidou and him alone.

We say our good byes to our pack and Sandaime who joined us. I give Ryo one last kiss and hug for a couple of days. I watch as Rai also tells him bye and that he will see him soon and for him to behave himself.

I hear Sakumo telling Rai that he will take good care of Ryo and for us not to worry...Too late I already am.

Rai pulls me along and we head to the hot spring that he had booked this morning.

I begin falling behind I can't help but worry about Ryo.

I tell Raidoiu my fears and he pulls me to him ."Gen...You know as well as I do what a good father and protector Sakumo is and that he is more than capable of looking after Ryo...Have some faith in our pack." He tells me.

I feel ashamed of myself I know that Sakumo is more than capable of looking after him and would never harm him.

"Your right... I am sorry" I murmur

"Don't worry about it ...come on lets enjoy this night" Rai says as he pulls me along.

After 30 minutes we are at the new hot spring. The place is beautiful the front has many different types of flowers and bushes. I also see a rock garden on the side of the building. The combinations of the colored stones is truly eye catching.

As we walk in I can hear what sounds like a small water fall coming from the back of building. I also smell honeysuckle scenting the air with its' fragrance.

I look to my left and see the dining area off to the side and instead of electrical lights they use lanterns and candles to keep the atmosphere intimate.

The floors are polished to a high golden yellow sheen that literally reflects the light.

There are a couple of oriental rugs laid out on the floor. In the corners I see some big potted banzai trees in varying shapes. I hear some birds but I don't see any .

The elderly lady that checks us in leads us to a room in the back of the building...The honeymoon suite.

This room has a HUGE four poster bed in the center of the room that has a deep jade colored quilt on it with garnet colored throw pillows .

There are two night stands made from the same dark wood as the bed. There is a lamp on each night stand. The lamp shades appear to be made from a deep green glass with garnet colored stones going around the bottom of the shade. The base of the lamps are made of a deep red material shaped like a dragon.

The floor seems to be made from a another dark wood that is polished to a high shine.

Along the wall there is a fire place that takes up half the wall and seems to be made from a jade and white marble mix. There are also intricate carved dragons and phoenixes which makes it look very interesting.

On the floor in front of the fireplace is a big throw rug with all the colors of the room in it.

I make my way to a door and look inside and see the biggest bathroom ever.

The floor is made of a marble tile that has peach, black and white blended togther in a swirl pattern.

On my left there is a shower stall big enough for two people to climb in and move around very easily around without hitting each other. The stall is made out of a peach colored marble complete with a bench.

The bathtub is big enough for three people to stretch and rest comfortably and is also made from a black and white marble mix and even has whirlpool jets.

The bathroom counter has two sinks made from the same marble as the tub.

I peek in to the cabinets below and see five baskets.

I pull out one and see that it contains scented bath salts. The second one contains bubble bath and the third contains a mixture of herbs and a linen bag. The fourth has bath soaps in varyying colors and scents. The fifth has candels and matches.

I notice that there is also a couple of bath pillows as well stashed in there.

There is a light switch on the left side of the wall next to the sink that can dim the lights to where you want them.

I know that if I use all the stuff that I have found I can create a very cozy and romantic atmosphere; I can feel a smile cross my lips.

Rai won't know what hit him tonight.

The toilet is made from a white marble.

I walk out of the bathroom and see Rai watching me as I explore our room.

I walk to the window and see that it is really a door that opens on to a balcony over looking the back yard.

Only one word can be used to describe the view ... breathtaking.

I see the water fall I heard earlier and see that it empties in to a lake. There are trees surrounding the lake and a path that leads to the lake as well as deeper in to the woods surrounding the area.

From where I am at I also see a picnic area close to the lake.

Oh kami, Raidou spent a fortune for our wedding night.

I feel Rai wrap his arms around me and whisper in my ear making me shiver with desire ."Do you like this place?" He then nibbles on my ear.

"No... I love it" I tell him as I feel a shiver of desire run down my spine as I turn around and kiss him deeply.

I vow I will make sure that he NEVER regrets making me his mate.

A/N : Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	4. wedding night

**Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimo**

**Warning: LEMON ...SEX ****between**

**MALE X MALE NO LIKE NO READ !!!**

**Warning: Yaoi **

Special thanks to YaoiRocks and Citiae for betaing this chapter. Than you both very very much !!!

A/N: Please do NOT say you weren't warned as I have posted TWO warnings

Night of the wolves chapter 4

I am not sure how I got from the balcony to the bed and lost my clothes. All I do know is that I am laying on top of the quilt and have Rai on top of me kissing my lips and moving slowly to lick and nip at my ear lobes as he takes his time moving to my neck.

I moan and arch in to his touch. I can feel him smile in to my neck knowing how I always crave his touch.

All the while he is stroking and caressing my manhood. I am so hard I am aching and begging him to please take me.

All I get for my effort is a soft laugh against my neck as he bites me and whispers "No".When I feel him bite me I moan loudly and try to grind against him. He hold me still and slides down me. Kissing along my neck and collar bone.

Moaning and panting he sucks on my flesh leaving love marks that trail to my chest. I am dragging my nails along his shoulders and back begging him for more.

I throw my head back and moan as he starts to lick and bite my nipples knowing how crazy that makes me,

"Mmmm so sensitive...I have always loved the sounds you make. So damn sexy...Hn..knowing I am the only one that can make you feel this way." He whispers as he plants little kisses along my chest slowly going lower.

"Kami Rai, You are the only one I have ever wanted to be with and the only one..." I cry out as he begins stroking me a little faster.

I look down and see that he is watching me very intently. I feel a blush spread across my face from his intense stare.

He places himself between my legs. I shudder with desire as I feel his arms holding my hips firmly in place as he begins to gently lick on the tip of my straining erection.

I shiver and gasp as I feel him lapping up my pre cum . I buck my hips to try and make him take me all the way in. He refuses by pulling away and biting the inside of my thigh. I yell from the shock and he just smirks at me.

"Genma...baby if you stay still I promise you will be well rewarded" Raidou tells me.

I just nod and do my best to keep my hips still.

I love being rewarded.

He once again goes back to lapping up my precum making small sounds. I am shaking so badly and am aching so badly with desire that I scream when I feel him suddenly take me all the way in; deep throating me.

He begins to hum softly as his tongue caresses the underside of my erection

I begin whispering praises to him begging him for more.

Rai slowly begins bobbing his head as I can feel his one hand come off of my hip. Slowly sliding down to my entrance and begin teasing it,

"RAIDOU!!" I scream as I shake my head wildly and clutch the quilt like a life line.

I can feel him give a small laugh as he continues bobbing his head and sucking and licking on me. He knows exactly what to do to make me scream.

I feel his one finger gently work it inside me. It is all I can do to stay still as he told me too. He works it deeper and deeper inside of me.

" Gods Rai ... please..." I moan.

In response he begins sucking harder on me as he slides a second finger in . He then begins to scissor them stretching me. I thrash my head almost yelling at the pleasure as it washes over me.

He adds a third finger and it brushes against my sweet spot. I scream his name as I cum hard. I lay back panting for breath as my body trembles and shakes.

I can feel him swallow every drop then start licking me clean. His fingers continually slide in and out of me slowly. I mewl and plead with him to take me.

Raidou looks up at me and licks his lips smiling at me. I look back at him. He slowly pulls his fingers out of me and slowly crawls up and kisses me as he positions himself at my entrance.

I buck against him as he lowers himself in to me. I moan loudly while he starts nipping and sucking on my neck. He grinds in to me slowly...teasing me.

I drag my nails along his back and hear him give a low growl. Almost immediately in response I growl back. He snaps his head up and looks me in the eyes. His has become a golden yellow his inner nature beginning to emerge. I can feel my humanness also starting to fade.

I feel my k-9 teeth starting to elongate and my vision becomes more sharpened and focused.

I give a low growl as he starts driving deeper in to me.

We look in to each others eyes and snarl and growl at each other. He drives faster in to me and I drag my nails down his back as he throws his head. He howls in pleasure and begins slamming harder in to me.

I am tossing my head and doing everything I can to get him deeper inside of me. I moan and beg him to fill me and mark me as his. I want his scent all over me.

Raidou grabs my erection and begins pumping me in time with his thrusts. I toss my head back and howl with pleasure as I begin meeting him thrust for thrust.

I scream his name and howl as I release all over him. Rai pounds in to me a couple more times before he release in to me; And sinks his teeth in to my shoulder drawing blood and lapping it up.

I also sink mine in to his shoulder drawing blood. I lick an d suck at the spot. I whimper as he milks me for every drop.

Raidou slowly withdraws from my body causing me to whimper more.

I cling to him and nuzzle him close. He holds me in his arms and kisses me lightly whispering words of love. Rai gently strokes my hair as I fall asleep in his arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I watch as Genma sleeps and I can not help but love him more. He as always been my life. I know that tomorrow when we go home we will have our son waiting for us.

I smile as I reach over and draw the quilt up over us.

Tomorrow we are truly a family.

Well love it ? hate it ?

Please let me know

Cookies and plushies to all that reply


	5. Sukamo gets a new mate

**Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimo**

**Warning: Shonnen Ai and course language**

**Thanks to Hatochan she** **helped me a lot with this chapter !!!**

Night of the wolves

Chapter 5

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakumo POV

Time skip three years.

I lean back on to my couch and sigh as I listen to Kakashi playing with his toys in his room. I am glad for this small reprieve from constant questions.

It makes me miss my mate all the more. I am positive that she would know how to answer all of his questions and would not get as frustrated as I do.

I glance over the coffee table and see the mail that I still need to sort through. I shake my head as I begin to reach for them when I hear a knock at the door.

I wonder who it could be as I am not expecting anyone.

I get up and open the door. I am surprised to see Itachi has stopped by.

He never comes over unannounced or without an invitation.

He looks at me and bows "Sakumo-san, I'm sorry to intrude may I speak with you ?"

I nod "Yes...would you care for some tea?" I ask as I step back and allow him to enter.

As I shut the door I look around outside...never know when I may get more visitors.

He nods back at me and waits for me to lead the way to the kitchen.

Once inside he takes a seat at the table and I begin to fill the kettle with water and place it on the stove and turn on the burner.

As I wait for him to begin speaking I get the bags out and as soon as I get the cups in my hand he tells me why he is here and I almost drop the cups in surprise.

" I would like to speak with you about being my mate" He tells me in a matter of fact voice.

_WHAT??? I am positive that I didn't hear him right.._

"Pardon me?" I inquire as I catch the cups before they hit the ground.

" I would like to speak with you about you becoming my life mate...I can come back another time if you aren't ready for this conversation." He says in a very causual tone.

_How can he be so casual about this? _

" No... now is alright.. I just never imagined a conversation like this to be like this to come up between us... that's all." I tell him as I sit down across from him and look him in the eye.

" I greatly admire you, Sakumo-san. You are one of the greatest shinobi in Konoha. And over the years my feelings for you have increased. I have considered it for some time now and I've decided that I want you as my mate. " He looks me right back in the eye as he says this leaving no doubt in my mind that believes every word of what he is saying.

I can feel my sons' chakra just outside the door and I choose to ignore his presence and let him believe that I don't know he is there.

"Itachi... I am a great deal older than you and I am flattered that you feel this way... But, I am sure that this is a ..passing thing.. these feelings you have for me. Besides, I am a wolf and you are a dragon and our ways are different" I tell him as wave my hand through the air. I get up and turn the burner off and pour the hot water in to the cups and take them back to the table.

" Age has no relevance. I don't see any relevance in the difference between our clans; shinobi have intermarried before. And this is not a passing feeling, I've felt this way for years... I've had feelings for you for years. " As he says this I can feel my heart almost stop.

" Why me though? I am surprised to hear that you have loved me all these years ...just how many years have you felt this way?" I ask him as I stare in to his eyes.

_This maybe nothing more than a crush...He can't possibly ..._

"Thirty years, since that mission in Wave. And to answer your other question... I don't know why exactly. I just know that when I think about you... I need you. When I look at you... I need you. When I hear your voice... I need you. I have this undeniable urge to touch you whenever you're within reach. " He then takes a drink of his tea.

_Thirty years is along time to love someone and keep silent. I have been with Miaka my first mate for twenty-six years. Why is it he never said anything prior?_

"Why is it you never said anything sooner ? Granted I have been alone for a long time now and I will not deny that I have missed companionship...Itachi do you know what scares me? that this is nothing more than a crush and your attentions will fade from me to someone else... I would NOT be able to deal with the heart break of your betrayal or you dumping me to the curb side for something younger and better" I lower my gaze in to my tea as if it holds all the answers.

" This is not a crush." He whispers fiercely.

"Please tell me how are you so sure of this? I am positive that you know that I do have a child and that anyone who wants to be my mate must also love my child? Tell me could you do that ? " I demand...he is asking a lot from me and I can not just give my heart freely to those that think that they love me. I HAVE to be sure that this is real.

I have had feelings for him but I have brushed those off to the side and now here he is saying that he returns those feelings; I am more than a little afraid of what the out come will be if I don't question it.

"I can't explain how I know. I just do, within my heart. I love my younger brother. I don't see why I wouldn't be able to care for another child. " Itachi insists.

"You are set on this aren't you ? What if I told you that you have competition?" I decide that I am going to get to the bottom of this. And see just how serious he is about this; And far he is willing to go in order to have me.

" I'm an Uchiha. I don't have competition." He says with an air of confidence.

" Did you know that in two weeks I will be in heat and yes you will have competition... I will of course be locked up in my room but that doesn't mean someone won't try and break in" I say this as I once again meet his eye.

" If I'm locked up in the room with you, then I can deal with any unwanted attention that might intrude." He actually looks pissed at the thought of anyone breaking in to get to me.

"And what if YOU give in to the urge as well??" I refuse to back down from this.

"I won't give in to anyone but you." He counters meeting my gaze.

"Tell me Itachi why have you decided NOW is a good time to tell me?" I demand.

"Because I believe that you have lingered over your mate's death for too long. I was waiting for you to return to normal on your own, but you haven't. So I'm taking the initiative." He sets his tea cup off to the side and folds his hands together on the table.

" ... You want me that badly?" I try to swallow down the lump that has appeared in my throat.

" Yes." Itachi replies staring at me intently.

" you are scaring me...You are making me feel things I haven't felt in years. You are reminding me of what it can be like to come home and have a mate waiting for me...To be loved and love in return" I hide my hands under the table so he doesn't realize how unnerved he is making me.

I know that I could send him away at anytime but I also know that there is no in hell he will ever leave me alone. I have learned from the past what Itachi wants he will get no matter what.

" That shouldn't be frightening. You should want that. And I can give you that until my last breath." He leans forward slightly as he says this.

I hold my hand out to him "Really? Can you be faithful and accept no one else but me as your lover and mate ? Will you love my son as your own and protect him with your life? Can you swear that no matter what you will always be here for me?" I find myself demanding answers to these questions that have been plaguing my mind.

"I promise. You have me until I breathe my last in service of Konoha." As he says this I can feel my last bit of doubt leaving me.

" Very well then ...You shall have me as well until I also breathe my last for Konoha.. Well now what do we do ?" I am willing to give him and myself a chance. I want to be happy again.

" One of us has to pack, most likely me. I assume you won't want to move to the Uchiha compound." He arches his eyebrow as he asks me.

I give a soft laugh " No, but thank you for the offer...I suppose I shall get my room ready for you. It will be nice having someone to share my life with again" I am hoping that I am not moving to fast for him .

" It will be nice to have someone who doesn't see me as just a child prodigy." He says with a slight smile.

I gently touch his cheek " I understand ...it is hard to be seen for what you really are"

I can't help but smile softly as a small blush graces his features.

"You are a strong and fierce warrior .. I am honored that you have given me the chance to be yours" I realize as I say this that I mean every word of it.

"I am nothing compared to you. You are what inspired me to work harder, to be a better shinobi." He lightly touches my fingers on his cheek.

I feel a blush grace my features " I love you please hurry and move in with me... I promise that I will have a good dinner waiting for you ..." I look at him intently.. I want ..no I NEED to begin my new life ...now.

" You mean, right now?" He blinks in surprise at me

I look away from him in embarrassment...maybe I shouldn't have pushed so quickly.

"I simply mean, I thought you would want to speak with your son before I became a permanent residence in your home." He sighs " He won't understand unless you explain it to him." He tells me as he holds on to me.

" In case you hadn't noticed he was listening at the door the entire time..I taught him to mask his chakra . So he knows" I tell him as I give a small smile.

He shakes head " Knowing and understanding are two completely different things, Sakumo-san. I'd rather not sleep with one eye open, afraid that a mini-nin might kunai me while I slept for trying to replace his mother."

Itachi replies firmly.

" Get your stuff and I will talk with him...Believe me when I tell you he will be happy...He has already tried to set me up with Hayate, Anko, Asuma and Ibiki" I say with a roll of my eyes. As much as I like Anko and Ibiki ..those relationships would NEVER work out no matter what. And as for Hayate...Yuugao would NOT tolerate sharing.

He actually snickers at hearing my son's attempts at finding me a mate " Very well. I'll gather my things and be back by nightfall. I may send some of the servants over throughout the afternoon with my larger items." He rises from chair and straightens clothes, lightly touches his fingertips to my lips " I'll be back." He whispers to me.

" I will be waiting" I tell him as I watch him leave.

I pick up the cups and place them in the sink and walk down the hall to my son's room.

"Kakashi...come on out I know you heard everything." I say as I watch him come out from under his bed.

" Are you mad at me Tou-san?" He asks me with his head lowered.

" I should be for you eavesdropping but no I am not angry. I need to tell you about ...my new mate that will be moving in tonight."

I scoop him up in my arms ans carry him to the living room and sit him down on my lap as I sit on the couch.

" As you heard HIS name is Uchiha Itachi...He is a fire dragon. He will also be your new tou-san. At no point will he be trying to take your kaa-sans place." I take a deep breath and look in to his eyes.

"So I will be like Ryo and have two tou-sans too?" He asks looking thoughtful.

"Yes, and I promise you that Itachi will be a good tou-san ... He has never had a mate or a child before. But, I know that he will do all in his power to protect you and keep you safe." I can see that my son is digesting this information.

" Will he also love me like you do?" Kakashi asks me.

"I am sure he will come close but, No can ever love you as much as I do. After all you are MY pup." I give him a big hug and hold him close to me. The feeling of possessiveness over coming me amazes me.

I really do not like sharing.

I can feel him giggle and squirm around a bit as I gently tickle him. I give a soft laugh I am sure that all will be well.

Kakashi spend the day helping me get the house and bedroom ready for his new tou-san.

Of course I have to re do the majority of his efforts I remind myself that he is three years old and is doing his best.

Finally at 4p.m. I have Kakashi get his shuriken ready and go out back and pick a target so I can help him learn the correct way to throw shuriken. Meanwhile I will be getting dinner ready.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours Itachi finally shows up.

"Kakashi...you need to focus !" I tell him as he once again seems to be more interested in bugs than shuriken practice.

"Sakumo..." I hear Itachi call my name as he walks up and I blink in surprise when Kakashi suddenly appears in front of him and gives him a big hug and yelling "Tou-san!!"

I watch as he picks up Kakashi and gives him a hug back.

"Kakashi-kun, how is your practice coming?" Itachi asks him more than likely already guessing the answer.

"I am not doing good..." I hear my soon answer hanging his head.

"Why is that ? I have heard many great things about you." Itachi asks raising Kakashi's head up so they can look at each other.

"Cause instead of focusing on my targets I was wondering when you would be here and if I would get to see you... and I was also thinking about dinner." I am surprised to hear my son answer the questions so quickly.

I can already tell Itachi will be good for him...I just hope that Itachi will survive being alone with him when I have missions and when Kakashi will want me all to himself sometimes.

"I am here now and you can see me... hit six of the targets and maybe he will let us have dinner." I arch an eyebrow at the blatant hint about dinner; As well as the bribe.

Yes...I have missed this.

Itachi puts Kakashi down and he scampers off to get his shuriken.

I walk over to him and he suddenly pulls me in to his arms and holds me close as he watches Kakashi hit the six targets. "He is good" He whispers in my ear sending a shiver of desire through me.

"Yes he is... I and the pack work with him when we can." I tell him.

He gives a small "Hn" in reply and suddenly I hear a very loud growl come from him. I turn around and see his face turn very red as I realize that was his stomach voicing its need for food.

"Dinner is ready" I tell him as Kakashi comes walking up with his bag of shuriken.

I lead the way to the kitchen and walk over to the sink to wash my hands as my son puts his bag away in the closet and goes to the bathroom to get washed up. Itachi comes up next to me and washes his hands as well gently rubbing his shoulder against mine.

His small touches and scent make me want him desperately. I calm myself down knowing that we will have from tonight on to enjoy each other.

I get out the plates and glasses as I fill the plates with food Itachi gets the drinks ready. Kakashi comes in and takes his place at the table.

Itachi takes the plates and sets them down on the table and I get the chopsticks out.

After we are all seated we begin eating... I made chicken stir-fry, steamed rice and vegetable dumplings.

I still have to trick my son in to eating his fruits and vegetables.

I watch Kakashi carefully making sure that he doesn't try to hide his stir fry veggies anywhere.

I am in shock when he eats it all...No doubt he is putting on a show for Itachi.

I shake my head slightly and immediately have Kakashis attention.

"Tou-san?" He asks looking at me

"It is nothing are you ready for bed?" Just as I ask the question he gives a huge yawn.

" I would say so.. Come on little one." I tell him as I scoop him up and carry him off to the bedroom. I can feel Itachi following close behind.

I help Kakashi get in to his pajamas; While I am doing that Itachi gets his futon ready. I lay Kakashi down and tuck him in and Itachi also gives him a small hug good night.

As we walk out I leave the door cracked in case he may need something during the night.

Walking back to the kitchen I quickly begin getting the dishes done with Itachi helping me. Every brush of our hands leaves me wanting more.

After the dishes are done I lead the way back to OUR bedroom. It seems so strange to say 'our' instead of 'my'.

I flip on the light switch in our room and show him that I have folded and hung up his clothes. I decide to take a fast shower and get my sleeping clothes together and take them with me to the bathroom.

I can feel his eyes on me as I shut the door. I place my clothes on the rack and turn on the taps to the shower. while the water gets to the right temperature I get undressed and place my dirty clothes in the hamper.

I step inside the shower and let the hot water course over my body. I take a deep breath and reach for my wash clothe when I feel an arm wrap around my waist and hold me close to a very naked and aroused Itachi.

"Thought we could save water" he whispers in my ear making me become as aroused as well. He reaches past me and gets my wash clothe and shower gel. He puts a small amount on the wash clothe and begins washing my body.

I can feel my face burning no one except for my first mate has ever touched me in this manner.

"Your turn" I hear him tell me as he hands me a wash clothe with a small amount of soap on it. I can feel my breath hitch a slight bit and I take the clothe from him and begin washing his body.

I start with his hands and work my way up his wrist to his arm and shoulder. I am amazed at how muscular he actually is. I can hear him sighing softly from my ministrations.

After I have clean him I gently rinse him off. After I rinse him I turn off the taps I open the shower curtain and get a towel and begin drying him off.

After he is dry he takes a towel and dries me off. He takes my hand and pulls me from the bathroom back to the bedroom and lays me down across the bed.

He is immediately next to me holding me close to him.

" I love you" He whispers to me as he gives me a soft kiss.

"I love you too" I whisper back and return the kiss.

We lay like that holding each other until we fall asleep.

A/N: Hope you all enjoy please R&R

Lycons have long lives...VERY long lives. For the sake of my fic it will be exaggerated a bit.


	6. I am the one that waits

**Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimo**

**Warning: Shonnen Ai and course language**

Night of the wolves 6

I awaken from the sunlight streaming in from the bedroom window to and find Sakumo in my arms using my shoulder as a pillow. His warm breath blowing on to my neck sending chills down my spine.

He shifts closer to me in his sleep, his arms tightning around my waist making sure that I don't leave.

At first I had been afraid that maybe this was just another dream brought about by my deep desire to be with him.

I lay and memorize the way he looks asleep.

He is so beautiful... his long silver white hair pooled around him shining in the early morning light.

His complexion is pale and in the early morning light he seems to glow.

Sakumo is the only one I have ever wanted or considered having for a mate. After 30 years of dreaming and waiting patiently he is finally MY mate.

I had such mixed feeling about his first mate Miaka.

She was my teammate and like an older sister to me.

We would always protect each other and watch each others back during missions.

But, she was also what I considered to be a rival for his affections. By the time I met him on a mission to Suna; They had already been together a year and were already so much in love that I never stood a chance of him noticing me...at least not the way that I had wanted him too.

I hid my feelings from him deep within myself...he never had a clue as to how I felt until yesterday.

My Kaa-san knew the feelings I had for him and she told me that when the time is right I should tell him.

That conversation took place almost 25 years ago.

I bided my time and watched as he was happy with Miaka and loved her.

I was invited to their joining; For me that was torture watching the man I loved be joined to another.

I once again buried my emotions and told them how happy I was for them while on the inside I died.

For 27 years I watched and prayed that one day he would just look at me once the way he looked at her.

Their love and friendship made them a formidable team both in love as well as in missions.

When she died from child birth due to a hemorrhage I was so confused.

My feelings became erratic I was struck hard by the loss of someone I considered to be a team mate, friend, and sister...yet.. I was also very glad that she was finally out of my way.

I was miserable watching him suffer knowing there wasn't anything I could say or do to end his pain or bring her back.

If I could have brought her back I would have ...for his happiness.

That is how much I love him.

At the same time I was deeply ashamed and hated myself for being happy that she was dead. So I could finally have a chance of having him for my mate.

I watched and waited for three years after her death waiting again ...Only this time I was waiting for him to end his grieving.

Even after three years he kept mourning her.

I realized that if I didn't step up and tell him the way I felt. I could end up losing him again to someone else.

That wasn't an acceptable choice at all.

He shifts slightly in his sleep and I lean over and gently kiss his lips. He slowly opens his eyes and kisses me back.

" I love you" I whisper to him

" I love you as well" He whispers back.

I feel so happy ... This is the second best day of my life.

The first was yesterday.

Today I get to be with MY family and I will prove to him that I will make him happier that anyone else ever could.

A/N sorry this is so short RL and all


End file.
